Leslie Hart
by boltsalad
Summary: I was an old man when I died peacefully in my sleep. So when I was reborn into a fictional world which I know nothin' about, you best believe me when I say you're in for one helluva ride. I find this Death Note and I'm gonna use it to give salvation to the world. And who the hell is this L fucker and what does he mean he's justice! He might be smart, but wisdom comes with old age!


Alrighty so i was thinking yeah and i realized that all oc reincarnation fanfics are cute young girls who all died before their time and all that, right? thats good and all but i wondered 'what if an old man with no knowlege at all of death note was reincarnated into light yagami's body?' except suddenly female light yagami, or rather hikari lolol~  
Anyway so here's an old man's reincarnation as the prime suspect of the kira case  
Reviews will be appreciated, and i will enjoy using flames to create the pit of hell i dropped my oc into

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Chapter One: The Rebirth of Leslie Hart

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 _My name's Leslie Hart, and I was born in the Tokyo Medical Center on February 28, 1986._

 _Wait. That ain't entirely right._

 _I was reborn in the Tokyo Medical Center on February 28,_ 1986 _as Yagami Hikari, eldest daughter of Yagami Soichiro and Sachiko._

 _I believe in the Bible, and_ s'far _as I know, that_ don't _preach reincarnation. But there ain't no other way to 'splain what happened. I was an old man when I… when I_ s'pose _I died. My wife Jo left this world 'fore I did, and I was lookin' to the time I'd see her again. I felt myself dyin' in my bed. And I was at peace, but God— well, I not Him I suppose, but someone— decided to rebirth_ my _soul._

Birth _wasn't a conscious thing, thank the Lord for that, but my upbringin' an' such are simple to remember. Soichiro— Dad? Daddy? Pops? I dunno what to call 'im— ain't never around much because of his work._ Fancy _officer or somethin' of the sorts. So… Mom… Mom was all I really knew for three years. Then my sister Sayu was born. And I love that_ lil _sucker. I never got a sister before, but I take my job real serious._

 _Now, I ain't gonna bore you much with my childhood. It was uneventful as_ hell, _unless you count the time I punched a pedophile in the balls when I was four. Mom near had a heart attack after that._

 _That's tactless. I shouldn't joke 'bout heart attacks nowadays. Kira— me— is killin' left an' right. I'm a murder now. I'm makin' the world better for everyone. How did I get to this point? Lemme tell you my story. Jus' sit back an' grab a beer or two. Settle in. This is gonna be a helluva ride._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 _I was seventeen when my new life really started goin'. It was the year I found the salvation of the world. This_ Death Note _was given to me as if from the very hand of the Lord. Or a God of Death more like it, huh?_

"Yagami-san? Please stand and read the rest of the paragraph aloud."

I rose and began, hopin' to keep my accent in check. "Follow the teachin's— teachings— of the Lord and become blessed in abundance," I paused an' glanced at the teacher, hopin' he ain't noticed my slip-up. Clearing my throat, I continued. "The oceans of your life will become filled and your strife will cease in its storming."

"Thank you, Yagami-san. You may be seated."

My pen twirled between my fingers as I sat, turnin' to stare out the window. Hol' up. The hell is that? ... _Death Note_. In English.

A book, fallin' outta the sky. Ain't that somethin'. Now, I normally consider myself a patient man, but that book got me on the edge of my seat. Soon as that bell rang I was up and gone, runnin' to where that damn book fell.

"H-Hikari-chan!" I stopped an' looked around, cursing under my breath. I need to get that book. Oh, its Reo-kun from my class. "Hikari-chan?"

"Yes?" I furrowed my brows, notin' the red on his cheeks.

Reo looked around, his eyes darting everywhere but my face. His fingers fidgeted with the edge of his frayed uniform sweater before he spoke. "H-Hikari-chan, I was w-wondering… if… if you maybe might wanna—"

"Oh! Reo-kun, I need to get going! D-Dad is expecting me home soon!" I cut him off, seeing the Death Note layin' in the grass a few feet from both o' us. I nudged past him and near ran to the book, only stoppin' to make sure he wasn't lookin' at me.

 _My hand reached out and made contact with the cover of the notebook. I picked it up. I opened it. The creation of a new world was underway._

"Death Note, eh? The hell is that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, lookin' through the pages. "Instructions… 'the human whose name is written in the note shall die.' No way in hell…!"

Kids these days and their damn pranks. I put it down and walked a few steps away. "...oh, what the hell." I turned around and grabbed it, stuffin' it into my bag.

Why did I grab it? The hell is wrong with me?

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'

'If the cause of death is written in the next forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.'

'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'

'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.'

"Damn."

I was near speechless as I read those fucked up rules. "Who in their right fuckin' mind would make such a gotdamn fucked up prank? Its so... dark... detailed."

The notebook lay on my desk as I stared at it. "I could kill a man with this, huh? No... no way in _hell_ is this real. But somethin' about it... kinda makes a guy wanna try it... even once."

I picked up a pen. _I wouldn't be a murderer, would I? Nah. It ain't even real. So who's deranged 'nough to deserve to die?_ Turning on my small TV to a news channel, I waited. _Ah. Here's this man holding a kindergarten hostage. Who the hell does that? Why?_ Carefully, I wrote this monster's name down. O-t-o-h-a-r-a-d-a. K-u-r-o-u. Forty seconds.

Thirty.

Twenty.

Ten.

Zero.

Nothing.

"...I ain't expected nothin' anyway," I grumbled, reachin' for the power button when— **"Wait! Something's happening now! ...I can't believe it! The hostages... they're coming outside!"**

 _Ain't no way...! Is this really happenin'?_ I stared, not movin' as I watched the scene unfold in front of my very eyes.

 **"Otoharada Kurou is dead! And the hostages are all unharmed!"**

"Dead?!" I felt like passin' out as I realized what this meant. "The Death Note... is real...? No way in hell... this can't be happenin'!"

Suddenly, a voice that wasn't mine shocked the quietness of my room. "Hikari, darling, you need to go to cram school soon! It's already dark outside, so I can drive you if you need, honey."

"Y-Yeah, Mom. I'll be down in a jiffy. And I can walk!" I hollered down the stairs at Sachiko.

I hid the Death Note in my backpack, just in case. _If it's really real, I ain't gonna risk leavin' this around the house._

"One more time... just to make sure..."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

 _Needta make sure I know right away that whatever sick bastard I kill is really dead. So who?_

Even at cram school, I was still shakin'. I could use this to help people like Emily, my sweet baby girl. My daughter from before. If I had this notebook, nothin' woulda happened.

I was yanked outta my mind when I heard Sudou, a wannabe punk in this class, grab onto Emiko-chan's shoulder. "Let me go! Sudo!" She wailed.

The teacher wasn't paying attention. "Ah, c'mon, hon. You know you _really_ wanna get with me~" He leered, licking his lips as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"No I don't, you perv!" She jerked herself out of his grasp and _SMACK-!_ right across his face.

My fingers twitched. _Wait. No. I ain't gonna do in anyone I know._

 _But what the hell does it matter, huh? Bastards like him are disgustin' and don't deserve the freedom of life anyway._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Cram was finally over and I was heading home. "Ain't gotta use it again, for sure," I muttered under my breath, grip tightening on my bag's straps. "Only for emergencies. Only to help."

"Hey hottie~ Where are ya goin', baby~" I stopped and glanced around, seeing some motercyclists surroundin' this poor girl. She looked only 'bout twenty or so. "C-C'mere and get down'n'dirty wi-with us~"

"Yeah, you go Takuo! Sh-She's a fuckin' babe!"

"Name's Shibuimaru Takuo, but you c-can shout Shibuuuutaku later~" _Shibuimaru Takuo, huh._

 _Lemme give the Death Note one more try._

"N-No... Please, I don't want to!" The girl whimpered. "Please, no...! Help!"

The gang laughed and leered at her. "Aw, she don't wanna! Well, we don't give a _shit_ , you fucking _bitch_! Strip 'er down, boys!"

"Help me!"

S-H-I-B-U-I-M-A-R-U T-A-K-U-O TRAFFIC ACCIDENT.

S-H-I-B-U-I-M-A-R-U T-A-K-U-O-H TRAFFIC ACCIDENT.

S-I-B-U-M-A-R-U T-A-K-U-O TRAFFIC ACCIDENT.

S-I-B-U-M-A-R-U T-A-K-U-O-H TRAFFIC ACCIDENT.

S-H-I-B-U-Y-M-A-R-U T-A-K-U-O TRAFFIC ACCIDENT.

S-H-I-B-U-Y-M-A-R-U T-A-K-U-O-H TRAFFIC ACCIDENT.

 _One of these names... one of 'em and he's deader than dead. Right now._

The girl was free and she was flyin' faster than the speed o' sound. "Shit! She's getting away!"

"Not for l-loonng~ I got a sexy bike y'know, baby!" Takuo revved his engine before chasin' after 'er.

"W-Wait, Takuo!"

 ** _SMASH!_**

 _No fuckin' way._

 _The Death Note actually kills._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

...well, time to get going. The fun's about to really start now. What will Leslie Hart think of the God who put him here?

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

So yep, that's that i guess! lemme know what you think! til next chapter~ ;) heheh


End file.
